Susto para Harry
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Es Halloween y solo puede significar una cosa... ¡Miedo! Respuesta al Reto de One shots y/o fanarts D.I.S. 2015 propuesto por La Mazmorra del Snarry


Título: Susto para Harry

Temática: Halloween

Clasificación: PG

Pareja: Severus/Harry

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling

Advertencias: Slash!= Relación hombre/hombre. AU=Universo alterno.

Resumen: Es Halloween y solo puede significar una cosa... ¡Miedo!

 **Respuesta al Reto de One shots y/o fanarts D.I.S. 2015 propuesto por La Mazmorra del Snarry**

* * *

xXx

Harry arribó a su hogar en las afueras de Londres, era tarde y lo único que deseaba era dormir en los brazos del hombre con el que compartía su vida. Lástima que este tuviera que haberse quedado atendiendo algunos asuntos en el laboratorio donde trabajaba en ese momento, al parecer ese día era el único en el que podría terminar una poción muy rara. _"Noche de brujas, noche de magia"_ había dicho al besar su frente. Irónico.

El cielo se encontraba casi negro, de no ser por esa pequeña franja de luna que parecía sonreírle de forma felina. No había estrellas, solo ese pequeño brillo amarillento y fantasmal que emitía el astro menguante. Volvía de la casa de los Weasley, donde había decidido celebrar en ausencia de su amante, obteniendo a cambio un valioso tiempo de calidad con su ahijado, Teddy. El pequeño hijo de Remus y Tonks crecía como una florecilla, risueño y vivaracho. Al menos eso les había hecho bien a ambos. La cena no había estado nada mal, su familia —los Weasley— seguía creciendo con los hijos de sus amigos. Ron y Hermione, por ejemplo, habían hecho muy feliz a Molly con la llegada de Rose, una pequeña muy tierna.

Por el espacio de la noche se la habían pasado contando historias de ultratumba al más puro estilo muggle, aunque frente a la chimenea en reemplazo de la tradicional fogata. Teddy les había narrado un relato bastante curioso, de un hombre que se volvió loco al hallar a su amada muerta, presa de un asesinato, y vagaba por lugares desolados, entrando a las casas para matar de la misma forma al desafortunado que encontrara. Más en un asalto cae por las escaleras y muere al desnucarse. Según el pequeño metamorfomago, este regresa cada noche de brujas para seguir asesinando personas, mientras gime el nombre de su amada lastimeramente.

Se adentró, dejando la capa sobre el perchero y fue directamente a la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse un té caliente, pues la noche estaba un poco fría. Puso la tetera llena de agua al fuego y se puso en puntillas para sacar una taza de la alacena, la tomó entre sus manos y agradeció los centímetros que había ganado en los últimos años. De pronto sintió que alguien le rozaba el hombro, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina y volteó. No había nadie allí.

Saltó en su lugar cuando el pitido de la tetera empezó a sonar y sacudió la cabeza dando un suspiro. Estaba siendo paranoico, quizá fuera la historia de Teddy o simplemente porque era noche de brujas o quizá porque estaba muy cansado. Se apresuró a preparar su té y subió a su habitación. Ya con su pijama puesto, se recostó en la cama mullida. Frente a él estaba el televisor muggle encendido, le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Severus de tenerlo; tomó el control remoto y cambió de canales una y otra y otra vez, todo lo que había eran películas de terror bastante malas. No fue feliz hasta que encontró un documental sobre ruinas egipcias y se acomodó, dispuesto a esperar cuanto fuera hasta que Severus llegara del laboratorio.

xXx

Se había quedado dormido.

El televisor mostraba la pantalla granosa y no emitía sonido alguno, su respiración era el único murmullo que se escuchaba en el lugar. Un ruido constante, como de pasos en la planta baja le hizo despertar poco a poco. El sueño, aún como una bruma, le hizo pensar que quizá Severus ya había vuelto del laboratorio. Se enderezo, esperando para recibirlo con un abrazo y un beso y apago el televisor. Los pasos se volvieron a escuchar, más esta vez pudo percibirlos claramente. Subían la escalera...

Pero esas no eran las pisadas de su pareja, es más... ¿desde cuándo las pisadas de Severus se escuchaban? Los pasos sonaron en el corredor frente a la puerta y Harry, ahora un poco asustado, se apresuró a esta y pego la oreja a la madera. Los pasos se sintieron cada vez más cerca y tomo la perilla, girándola lentamente. Respiro hondo antes de abrir, con la varita en ristre, preparado para atacar sin dudar.

El corredor estaba vacío.

La poca luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales y dejaba ver el lugar completamente solitario. Más la sensación de que era observado le asaltó y no le abandonó en ningún momento. Lanzó un revelio susurrado, más nada apareció, todo estaba vacío, allí realmente no había nadie.

Dejo escapar el aire y entro nuevamente, cerrando la puerta. Quizá se estaba volviendo loco, o quizá pudiera haber estado soñando aún. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró el reloj… ¿aún no eran las doce? Pero si al dormirse iban a serlo… además el televisor…

Giró la cabeza lentamente. ¿No había apagado el televisor al levantarse?

Alguien corrió por el pasillo rápidamente, como si huyera, tirando algo que no supo que era, quizá un jarrón o adorno. Harry se puso en pie de un salto y abrió la puerta con la varita frente a él.

—¡Sal ahora! —Exclamó, con una valentía que estaba lejos de sentir—. ¡Sé que estas aquí! ¡Lumos Maxima!

Y el pasillo se iluminó por completo, revelándolo vacío nuevamente. Volteó en todas direcciones y escudriñó por los rincones pero nada. El televisor comenzó a hacer el ruido característico de estática, adornando el fondo de manera siniestra. Harry pasó saliva. El chirrido de una puerta al abrirse proveniente del primer piso le erizó la piel de los brazos.

Se aventuró a bajar, tenía que descubrir quien se había metido a su casa… ¿quién había podido romper las miles de protecciones que Severus y él tenían activadas? Es más ¿por qué no había sonado la alarma?

Abajo no había más que oscuridad, salvo al final del pasillo que daba a la terraza, donde la puerta del despacho de Severus estaba abierta, la luz prendida y parpadeando.

Se aproximó lentamente al tiempo que escuchaba una melodía siniestra, tocada por lo que parecía ser una caja de música. Dos sombras alargadas se proyectaban en el piso, ejecutando un baile macabro. Harry tembló de anticipación al ver la forma extraña en la que se movían. Se paró en la entrada, contemplando una imagen funesta en donde dos cuerpos, con articulaciones tiesas y crujientes, marcaban un círculo en medio del despacho. Lo más extraño eran sus cabezas, en forma de calabazas con los rasgos distintivos de Severus y él, la cicatriz en forma de rayo, la nariz aguileña, sonrisas curvadas hacia abajo y ojos huecos, vacíos.

Le pareció una eternidad de tortura ver como los huesos se desacomodaban y volvían a encajar en sus respectivas coyunturas, parte de la carne grisácea se caía al suelo y había costuras medio abiertas. No había sangre, solo un líquido viscoso y negro como la brea.

Las criaturas se percataron de su presencia y, tanto la música como ellos, pararon, quedando estáticas como estatuas de piel y huesos que le miraban. Retuvo el aliento y les apuntó con la varita temblorosa. Dio un paso, y otro, y uno más, quedando de frente. Aunque no tenían ojos, podía sentir que le seguían con la mirada.

Iba a lanzarles un hechizo cuando se movieron intempestivamente, crujiendo hacia él. Sintió vértigo al ver que se le venían encima y cayó de sentón al suelo, arrastrándose lejos de ellas. De la oscuridad emergieron más, del techo, de los rincones oscuros y la luz no dejó de parpadear nunca. Harry tenía miedo, no por el hecho de que parecieran muertos —había enfrentado a los Inferi con Dumbledore cuando era más joven— sino porque muchos de ellos eran una versión bizarra de Severus, como si supieran que era lo que más amaba y trataran de crear una imagen horrenda que le atormentaría en sus pesadillas.

Entonces escuchó una voz escalofriante decir su nombre y los vellos de su nuca y brazos se erizaron con terror. Se levantó de un salto y corrió al otro lado de la habitación, si llegaba al escritorio de cedro oscurecido de Severus podría activar las alarmas. Puso las manos en la superficie y miró la habitación. Estaba vacía.

Se instaló un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por su respiración agitada. Podía ver las sombras de los árboles que entraban por el gran ventanal aparecer y desaparecer por la luz parpadeante. Quizá estaba volviéndose loco, quizá realmente estaba alucinando… ¿podrían haber sido los S'mores? ¿El té tenía algo? No activo las alarmas, de todas formas Severus estaría por llegar, cuando lo hiciera le contaría su extraña experiencia.

No obstante, un crujido rompió la aparente calma y sintió un aliento gélido cerca de la nuca. Algo rozó su hombro de nuevo, volvió a escuchar su nombre, esta vez susurrado a su oído. Se volvió intempestivamente, con los ojos desorbitados y el corazón en vilo. No había nada, solo la ventana con la oscuridad del patio trasero y la luna burlándose de él en el cielo.

Un nuevo crujido y otro más. Miró hacia arriba lentamente, temeroso de lo que sabía se iba a encontrar. En el techo, la criatura que simulaba los rasgos de Severus se arrastraba, crujiendo al hacerlo y su cabeza giraba trescientos sesenta grados para mirarle fijamente.

Soltó un grito asustado y se tiró hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el escritorio y derrumbando todo a su paso. El Severus que parecía muerto se deslizó en su dirección, como una babosa gigante y articulada. Harry se derrumbó en el suelo cuando retrocedió de nuevo y el dolor no pudo importarle menos.

Se hizo un ovillo a la vez que la monstruosa criatura anchaba su sonrisa macabra hacía él, al punto de casi poder oler el tufo a carne podrida. El estómago se le revolvió y sus entrañas se apretaron en un nudo del miedo.

Entonces escuchó un estruendo que provenía de la entrada, como si la puerta fuera arrancada de sus goznes por un bombarda máxima.

—¡¿Harry?! —Exclamó Severus con el tinte del miedo en la voz y corrió hacia donde la luz estaba prendida, había dejado de parpadear. Harry había activado las alarmas en medio de todo.

xXx

—¿Buena broma, eh Canuto? —Rió James mientras veía a Harry temblar hasta los calzones—. No volverá a ver a Quejicus de la misma forma y…

—¡James Potter! ¡Deja de asustar a nuestro hijo! —Le reprendió Lily, que acaba a de presenciar el casi infarto prematuro de su pequeño, haciéndoles saltar en su lugar.

—Sólo es una bromita, cariño —Susurro el azabache un poco intimidado por la severa mirada de su esposa.

—¡Si, Evans! —Secundo Sirius molesto—. ¡Además se lo merece por andar con Quejicus!

—Aún no lo puedo creer, fui traicionado... —Murmuro James abatido y dramático—. ¡Y por mi propio hijo...! ¡Auch!

Se talló la cabeza, justo en el lugar donde Lily acababa de darle un sonoro golpe.

—Que traición ni que Merlín bailando en un teibol. Nuestro hijo ama a Sev, quien le cuida y le hace feliz! ¡Tú deberías estar agradecido!

—¡¿Agradecido?! ¡Se está tirando a mi heredero!

—¡Cuida tu vocabulario Potter! ¡Eres un vulgar!

—Sí, querida —Se encogió de hombros y bajo la cabeza en señal de sumisión, Sirius bufó.

—Eres un mandilón cornamenta, todo lo que te dice, eso haces... Deberías aprender a mí, nadie me manda y soy libre de hacer lo que se me pegue la regalada ga...

—¡Sirius Black!

El aludido palideció al instante. A sus espaldas se encontraba un Remus Lupin con los brazos cruzados. Se volvió a mirarlo, esbozando una sonrisa vacilante e inocente, aun sabiendo que el castaño le conocía a la perfección.

—Rem, amor...

—¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡Me dejaste esperando por horas! ¡Casi me brotan raíces!

—Remy... Estamos muertos, el tiempo no es nada para nosotros…

—¿Así que nada? —Inquirió aguzando los ojos, el ojigris tembló sabiendo que había terminado de hundir la pata hasta el fondo y ahora venía lo malo—. Bien... Olvídate de las horas especiales por todo un milenio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo alarmado—. ¡No, Remus, no me hagas eso!

—La próxima vez piénsalo antes de dejarme plantado —Siseo mientras se alejaba. James dejo escapar una risita, Sirius le miro ceñudo antes de empezar a seguir a su pareja.

—¡Remus! ¡Por favor! ¡Cariño, no te enfades!... Prometo portarme bien los siguientes siglos... ¡Remy!

James rió a pulmón batiente mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba un "te dejaré estar arriba esta vez" de Sirius, más su risa se acallo cuando Lily le tomo de la oreja.

—No deberías estar tan feliz, esto te costara más de un milenio de castigo... Aún estoy pensando en pedirle a "él" que me deje aventarte al pozo del olvido y… no sé, tal vez castrarte —Le dijo enfadada.

James le miro espantado y Lily sonrió maliciosamente, se puso pálido aún a pesar de ser etéreo y se rascó la nuca. Se preguntó cómo podría tener miedo estando muerto, su amada era más terrorífica incluso que las calabazas falsas con las que había asustado a Harry.

—T-Te veré en casa querida, preparare la cena hoy y te consentiré con un masaje —Comenzó, tomando camino de regreso, flotando hacia atrás—. Oh y no te preocupes por nada, pediré que tus misiones sean traspasadas a mí... no volverás a mover ni uno de tus hermosos dedos por toda la eternidad... ¿Ya te he dicho que te amo y te vez más hermosa que nunca?... Bueno pues... así es y... Ok ya me voy...

Lily negó con la cabeza una vez desapareció. Sonrió, su esposo nunca cambiaría, ni muerto ni vivo. Más lo amaba así como era. Se volteó a la ventana justo en el momento en el que Severus aparecía, envolviendo en sus brazos a Harry, cariñoso. Suspiro enternecida, era un poco extraño saber que su amigo estuviera con su hijo, pero mientras fueran felices ella también lo sería. Se acercó a la ventana y creo un poco de vaho en el vidrio para luego escribir con su fantasmal dedo. "Bien hecho Sev, cuídalo", agregó una carita sonriente y ella misma sonrió en el momento en el que Snape miraba a ese punto, atraído por el movimiento. El ojinegro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y palideció al ver el reflejo de su hermoso rostro en el vidrio, Lily se preguntó si la vería como algo terrorífico también o solo como algo extraño. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar, pues esta vez fue Harry quien tuvo que sostenerlo entre sus brazos. El siempre inexpresivo témpano de hielo Snape, parecía que iba a desmayarse.

Halloween era la única ocasión en la que se les permitía bajar y poder ver a sus seres queridos sin regla alguna, aunque era una lástima que Severus y Harry tendrían que aplicarse un obliviate después de ese día. Benditos James y Sirius, jamás entendería porque se empeñaban en recordar el pasado y ser iguales que en vida en lugar de mejores almas. Pero debía admitirlo, asustar a su viejo amigo de la infancia había sido divertido.

En el aire de la noche, la dulce risa de Lily resonó como un susurro espectral.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola! Me he puesto ambiciosa y decidí participar en los eventos del día Internacional del Snarry, aunque no en todos, claro. Espero les guste este One Shot, va con amor :)


End file.
